Together We Rise
by Lina Marie
Summary: She was an alien, beautiful and lethal. He was a soldier, quiet and loyal. They both hunt the same thing to protect the same thing. When circumstances throw them together, and fate throws in an everlasting love, will they fall to everything against them or will they rise together as one... (Master Chief/OC)
1. Chapter 1

(Third-Person POV)

Master Chief tilted his head as he listened to his surroundings, the forest life completely calm as everything made noise somehow. He started forward silently as he watched his footsteps, his helmet amplifying everything around him. A scream pierced the forest and everything silenced, Chief freezing as he listened for more screaming. Another scream sounded from his right before it was aruptly silenced. He cursed under his breath and ran in that direction, sliding to a stop as he came upon a corpse. He tilted his head as he looked at the mangled body, the only recognizable part being the hair matted with blood. He winced then spun to the left as he heard a roar, his body untensing as he ran in the direction. He skidded to a stop as he saw the Elite hunter flipped onto its back, a sword stabbing through its chest as it roared in agony. His eyes followed to sword up to whoever held it, freezing in surprise as he eyed the female with shock.

She had a human body, toned and curvacious with a tanned complexion. Her long curly white hair fell over her shoulders as her lavender eyes eyed the Elite with disgust, her other sword rising and cutting off its head cleanly. Her long black eyelashes brushed her slender cheeks as she closed her eyes, her full lips pouting as she yanked her sword out of its chest. She looked up suddenly, her eyes widening as she spotted Chiefs frozen form. He shifted closer causing her eyes to narrow, her god-like features twisting into a snarl as she ran into the forest. Chief cursed and followed her, having a difficult time tracking the elusive female. She swung through the trees easily through experience, her loincloth and bikini top making her movements easy. Frowning as she heard him keeping up she stopped suddenly, raising an eyebrow as he ran passed her quickly. She held back a laugh as he doubled back, stopping underneath the tree she was in.

Chief tilted his head and glanced around cautiously, his helmet giving him no clues except that she was very near. A soft thump was heard behind him, his training causing him to throw an arm back to knock back the attacker. She grabbed his arm and twisted it back, wrapping her arm around his neck as she flipped him onto his stomach. Holding his arm in a painful position, she was surprised when he grabbed her waist and flipped her off. He crouched quickly as she stood, his eyes taking in her 5'4 form. She suddenly ran at him and wrapped her body around his back, holding onto his right arm as her legs wrapped around his neck. She hissed and spun around, flipping him onto his stomach as she held his arm twisted with her legs around his neck tightly. He grunted and grabbed her legs, forcing them open as he threw her off of him and pulled his arm out of her tight grasp. She yelped as she skidded a few feet away, her breath leaving in pants.

He tackled her roughly, holding her under him as he straddled her. She snarled and bucked under him, her long hair curling around her body as her lavender eyes darkened in anger. He blinked and held her down with some strain surprisingly, her beautiful body twisting under his as she tried to get away.

"Enough." he said quietly in his deep timbre, the female stopping as she eyed him cautiously.

"You are a male then." she said simply, smirking then raising her knee. It hit his codpiece with a resounding crack, Chief growling as he held her down more securely.

"Enough female! Do you want to die?" he hissed out from between clenched teeth, his crotch throbbing from her attack. She froze and narrowed her eyes again, watching him with what looked like distrust.

"Is that a threat?" she hissed out as well, her hands clenching into fists absently.

"No, its a warning. Theres more Elite out there and if you dont quiet down, theyll find us and we'll both be dead." he said quickly as his helmet scanned the area, the female frowning in confusion.

"Elite? Is that that creature I killed before?" she asked hesitantly as she eyed Chief, her body relaxing somewhat under his.

"Yes and theres a lot more, do you have a safe place we can hide in?" he whispered as he looked away from her for a moment, her shifting bringing his eyes back to her. She glared at him with open distrust, huffing as she heard the forest silence.

"Fine, but get off me you brute." she huffed, taking a deep breath as he got off. Ignoring his helping hand she rose gracefully, running forwards as he followed silently, them both curious about the other.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: itll be in OC POV from now on unless said otherwise :) enjoy and review!

I heard the armored male following me almost silently, my eyebrow raising in something akin to being impressed. Slipping through the temples slim doorway, I waited on the other side for the bulky male. He got through with some struggle and cursing, a small smirk settling on my face as I watched. Once he was through I expertly ran through the hallways, my feet finding my familiar path as he followed slowly. Suddenly stopping I grunted when he ran into me, his large arms wrapping around my waist to stop me from falling. I held my finger to my lips as he seemed to look at me, then pointed to the horse-sized panther-looking creature in front of us. His arms tightened around me when he saw it, my dainty hands slowly taking his arms off me. Stepping away from him I moved forward quietly, freezing when my foot 'accidentaly' kicked a rock. The teron* swiveled its head in my direction, then growled and pounced on me. I laughed happily as it licked my face in greeting, not noticing when the male yelled in fright for me.

"Enough Xenon, enough!" I yelled out with a laugh as it purred and got off me, sitting back on its haunches as I sat up slowly.

"Holy shit, are you ok?" the male said in surprise, slight fear heard in his timbre. Smiling softly at my partner I stood up gracefully, said partner eyeing the male with distrust.

"Calm Xenon, calm. Yes, I am fine. He just tends to get really excited when I come home from a hunt." I said fondly as I rubbed his muzzle, the teron purring as he pushed into my hand softly.

"Holy shit, thats your pet?" the male exclaimed in disbelief, his body tensing when Xenon glared at him silently. I did the same, patting Xenons head before laying my hands on my hips.

"He is **not **a pet, he is my partner. The only being I trust with my life. My only true companion." I said with a frown as I absently rubbed the terons head, the creature nuzzling my stomach with a quiet whine. The male shifted silently, tilting his head before taking a step closer. Xenon hissed as he stepped in front of me protectively, his tail whipping back and forth as he crouched. The male froze as he rose his hands, trying to appear non-threatening.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I was just merely surprised is all, its not every day you see a deadly predator cuddling up to a small female." he said quietly as he took a step back, the teron watching him closely. I narrowed my eyes and gestured for Xenon to stand down, the teron obeying albiet a little doubtful.

"Do not mistake my size for weakness male. I took down the creature that you wear full body armor for with just a sword. Just because im small does not mean I am any less deadly then my partner. You would do well to remember this, for I will not remind you." I hissed out in irritation as I stomped away, Xenon running ahead of me habitually. The male followed after a few moments, silence blanketing the hallways as we ran. We came upon an opening after a few minutes, Xenon waiting outside of it patiently as he watched us. Right as I came upon it the male grabbed my arm, instincts rising to the surface as I braced for attack. I spun around and grabbed his head, flipping him onto his stomach and holding him down. He grunted but grabbed my leg and pulled it out from under me, my back hitting the ground hard as he held me down gently.

"Relax. I just wanted to say that im sorry for any offense that was taken. Im not really used to being around other people." he said quietly, looking away as if in shame. Xenon came to the entrance, growling quietly as he watched us carefully. I gestured for him to again stand down, the teron merely sitting on his haunches where he stood.

"It is ok, I am very sensitive on that subject." I said softly, patting his shoulder awkwardly before pulling away. He huffed but remained silent, following me as I walked out of the opening. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air I opened my violet eyes, seeing the colorful forest that was full of life. My teron ran into it with a happy yip bringing a smile to my face as the male stopped beside me.

"Welcome to my home." I whispered as I studied him, his movements slow as he looked around.

"Amazing." he whispered in wonder, reaching up to take off his helmet as he faced me. It came off with a hiss as he lowered it, his long shaggy brong hair falling in his chocolate eyes. He had multiple scars covering his otherwise perfect features, my eyes running over them before he caught my gaze shyly.

*teron- a native life to her planet,its a horse sized panther looking creature that her people bond with


End file.
